feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Blast Furnace
The Industrial Blast Furnace is a multi-block machine from GregTech, consisting of 34 machine casings and 1 Industrial Blast Furnace block. Production Each Industrial Blast Furnace is made out of 34 blocks of Reinforced Machine Casing in a 3x3x4 tower with two empty slots in the middle which aren't visible to the outside, and an Industrial Blast Furnace next to it at the bottom of the tower (must be middle block). The front of the furnace block must face away from the casings. The empty slots in the middle can (and should) be filled with two lava source blocks to increase the thermal capacity of the blast furnace significantly (and cheaply). The type of casing used determines the maximum heat. Using lava and starting with standard casings only grants a level of 1,520, sufficient for silicon plates and the steel needed for reinforced casings. Replacing nine standard with reinforced casings brings it up to 1,700, which is enough to smelt aluminium and the chrome required for advanced casings; 16 advanced casings, used together with 18 reinforced and a lava center, produces 3,000 (and no more heat than this is currently required that the casing recipes produce four per batch). Usage This machine needs exactly 128 EU/t to operate. The industrial blast furnace does not have an internal EU storage, therefore it has to be supplied with 128 EU/t constantly. This can empty a storage device and prevent it from charging if the storage device is charged with below 128 EU/t. It's highly recommended to have a dedicated MFE for constant power supply. If supplied below 128 EU/t the progress will return to 0 and continue to waste EU (Your item(s) are not lost unless you break the Furnace itself, just supply the machine with the 128 EU/t and it will continue to progress) To solve this possible problem connect the Industrial Blast Furnace to your power grid in a way that allows you to disconnect it by breaking a wire (try an EU splitter). This will allow your EU storage to buffer up enough EU to run the machine. Then turn the EU splitter back off and your Industrial Blast Furnace should run smoothly. Glass Fibre Cable is highly recommended to ensure smooth operation, since the machine will fail and lose all progress if it isn't supplied with enough power at any given moment. Notice: The Industrial Blast Furnace is an IC2 machine, therefore you need to use a wrench to remove it or it will be destroyed. Types of ores that can be smelted depends on the thermal capacity of this furnace. Thermal capacity of this furnace is dependent on the types of machine casings used to make a furnace structure. Adding lava source blocks in the two middle empty spaces of the structure increases the thermal capacity by 500. Note this machine requires 7+ Advanced Machine Casing for smelting Tungsten Ingots Recipe Heat Capacity *2 Lavas placed in the center of the multiblock structure adds 500 K to the total heat capacity. *A stack of 4 Kanthal Heating Coils(KHC) right-clicked on the furnace block adds another 500 K. *After the 4 KHCs, 4 Nichrome Heating Coil(NHC) can be right-clicked on the furnace to add a final 500 K. Recipes Industrial blast furnace has two input and two output slots. The first input slot is a main ingredient and some recipes use second slot as a catalyst which can be Coal Dust or Calcium Carbonate Cell. First output slots has a main product and the second is a by-product which is either Empty Cell or Dark Ashes. Industrial blast furnace is used to obtain Aluminium, Chrome, Titanium and Platinum Ingots. It can also be used to smelt steel faster than in normal Blast Furnace. Calcium Carbonate Cells can be used to smelt Iron Ore straight to 3 Refined Iron ingots and Pyrite Ore to 2 refined iron ingots. Video Tutorial Automation Applied Energistics ME Export Buses and ME Interfaces can be used on the top and bottom of the Industrial Blast Furnace block to place items in to the input slots, the top for the top slot and bottom for the bottom slot. An ME Import Bus can be placed on the side to pull the finished product into the player's ME Network. Refined Iron Automation Using Gregtechs Advanced Translocators , you can automate Refined Iron Production with Sodium Persulfate Cells (Marble Dust byproduct from the industrial Grinder ) NOTE EACH OPERATE AT DIFFERENT EU's! 32(Translocator) and 128 (Industrial Blast Furnace) Category:GregTech Category:Structure Category:Machine